A new three way Deadlock (Sakura X Jiriaya X Naruto Naruko)
by TurdyBurger5
Summary: 3 years has passed since Naruto has seen his favorite village; Konoha. Sakura is excited to see her comrades growth and ready to catch up. But Master Jiraiya has other plans. (Lemon) Sakura X Jiriaya X Naruto/ Naruko


_Notes:_

 _This was an interesting one for me ( writing as Naruko and Naruto was a little challenging)_

 _But hope you enjoy!_

Story request by; **Hanmac**

—

Naruto and his White haired god father had just came back into Konoha after a long 3 years away for training.  
Naruto has made a lot of progress and learned a lot over the time he spent with Jiraiya.  
"Hey pervy Sage. Don't ya owe me Ichiraku ramen!?" The yellow haired teen giggled at the thought of his first meal back in the Leaf being the tasty noodles.  
"Please, I'll buy you whatever you want if you find me a lady." Jiraiya spoke with enthusiasm in his voice.  
'Is he serious?' Naruto sighed, "How am I suppose to find a lady that would be interested in you?" Naruto chuckled to himself, teasing his master.  
"How dare you insult the great Toad Sage of - "  
"Yeah yeah, Mt. Myoboku..." The Jinchuriki cut the Sannin off.  
"Watch it kid... just remember, endless ramen if you find me a gal." Jiraiya ate invisible ramen smiling.  
One thing the white haired man knew was the Uzumaki family's love for ramen. Saying Naruto's mother Kushina couldn't get enough of the stringy noodles. That of course applied to her son as well.  
Naruto stopped walking, putting his hand on his chin.  
'If I find one girl then I can have endless ramen? I'm pretty sure I heard him right... first girl I see then!' The genin thought it through in his head.  
"Fine. I'll help you." He crosses his arms.  
"Great! Now get to it then!" The Sage smiled a perverted grin, excited to have the company of a lady.  
"Konoha!" Naruto quickly ran underneath the large main gate. Jiraiya walked into the village, standing below the wooden pole naruto had now been standing on top of.  
"Jiraiya had notified his former teammate of him and Naruto's return to the land of fire. So naturally Tsunade's apprentice would know come to greet her yellow haired comrade.  
Sure enough, a shoulder length pink haired girl appeared over the bridge. Her face had an almost proud smile strung across it.  
"Master Jiraiya it's good to see you again." The bright emerald eyed girl bowed to her elder.  
"Sakura. Nice to see you." The white haired pervert quickly scanned the kuniochis body as she looked up at Naruto. Jiraiya examined her lips that looked more plump, Sakura's chest, that filled in not much, but just enough for her body type, and of course her hips were nicely sculpted and wide. Sakura in his eyes had grown into a beautiful young women in the time naruto and him had left.  
The yellow haired shinobi jumped to the ground with almost no elegancy.  
"Sakura!" Naruto smiled, holding his distance.  
"Naruto, is that you?" Sakura couldn't believe how mature the class clown had grown. 'He's really grown up.' Sakura blushed.  
"Yep! Just got back in town with pervy Sage." Naruto pointed to his mentor.  
"Do I look more womanly then before?" Sakura almost giggled.  
"Hmm... nope! Same old Sakura!" Naruto smiled. Sakura pulled her arm back, balling her hand into fist as she pummeled the nine tails jinchuriki to the ground.  
'What an idiot!' The white haired ladies man shuttered inside as naruto blew a pretty obvious move with his comrade.  
"Sakura, I couldn't agree less with naruto. You've grown into a beautiful and skilled shinobi. You have quite the chakra saved up, don't you?" Jiraiya spit out up quickly, hoping she would take the bait.  
Sakura was speechless, her cheeks began to turn red as her eyes locked with the mature black eyes of Jiraiya.  
The sannin was confident that the girl wouldn't assault him like she did to Naruto.  
"You think, I am?" Sakura answered back with shock. The girl of course took it as a huge compliment saying no one around her would ever.  
"What was that for," Naruto stood, holding his hand over his head. "Um, Sakura?" Naruto continued to speak, waving his hand around.  
"What Naruto?" Sakura tote her eyes from the tall man's.  
"Wanna get something to eat? Pervy Sage is buying." Naruto almost whispered to his teammate, pointing to his godfather.  
"Yeah, why not." Sakura smiled, her green eyes wandering to the Sage's eyes once again.  
"Ichiraku it is!" The yellow haired teen yelled out.  
"Not so fast Naruto, why don't we go to Yakiniku?" The older man suggested. The low lit environment would set the mood nicely once they all sat down.  
"I guess that sounds okay." Naruto muttered in disappointment at the three ninjas made their way to the restaurant. 

"Sakura, I never knew you could drink." Naruto giggled as he took another drink of Sake. Jiraiya had to say he was rather impressed by the young women to. She had damn near kept up with him. Luckily Jiraiya had been suppressing chakra to burn the excess ethanol that entered his blood stream.  
"It's getting late, don't you two think?" Jiraiya stood from the wooden booth first, leaving enough Ryo for the meal and some. Sakura began to slide out of the stationary seat. Jiraiya extended his hand to the kunoichi. Sakura blushed, placing her small hand into his. Jiraiya helped her stand.  
"Let's go, Naruto." Sakura irritatingly spoke aloud. The teen stood glaring at the women before him.  
The three ninjas walked out of the restaurant, the night sky was dark without the moon.  
"Naruto, Sakura. How would you like to try something new?" The deviant man but his lip as he tried to not smile.  
"Of course, Lord Jiraiya." Sakura slurred out the man's name.  
"I guess I have no choice, right Sakura?" Naruto smiled largely.  
"Then let's head back to my place." The older man suppressed the perverted giggles as the two didn't oppose the offer.

~ Jiraiya's home ~

Jiraiya leaned back onto his dresser, watching the two young ninjas sit on the bed next to one another.  
"Don't be shy, Naruto." The pervert suggested, almost giggling to himself.  
The yellow haired Naruto cleared his throat, leaning over to Sakura, the twos lips hesitantly touched for the first time, Sakura's mouth opened as her tongue slid into Naruto's mouth.  
The Sage watched in approval, as his hand rested over his hardening member.  
Naruto grabbed Sakura's hand, placing it onto his bulging crotch. Jiraiya ran his hand over himself as Sakura did to his student. Sakura's eyes opened, looking over to the Sannin. The man stood unbuttoning his grey pants.  
His body laid onto the side of the bed. Jiraiya reached around grabbing Sakura's small breast. He could feel her nipple perking up.

"Naruto, how about you use your transformation jutsu? You know, 'Sexy Jutsu'?" Jiraiya giggled, trying to keep it to himself. Naruto dead eyed the perverted hermit, transforming into beautiful blonde pigtailed girl. She crossed her arms, pushing the D sized breasts up. Sakura stared enviously, as a wave of self consciousness flooded over her.

' _Damn that Naruto!_ ' Sakura glared at her teammate.

"Naruto," Jiraiya cleared his throat, "Or should I say Naruko, why don't you suck me off?" The Toad Sage spoke with lust in his voice.  
"No way. I'm not gay!" Naruko waved her hands around in protest.  
"I think you should." Sakura winked over to the lovesick teen.  
Naruko processed what Sakura had said to him. She quickly unzipped her master's pants, pulling out the thick, hard cock. With no hesitation, the teen put the cock into her mouth, rubbing the member against her tongue. Naruko pulled the cocked out of her mouth looking up to Sakura and Jiraiya. The women stood over the transformed boy now as she watched. Sakura sat in between the sannins legs with Naruko next to her. Jiraiya propped his head up with his arm, as he watch the kunoichi put his balls into her mouth, lightly she suck, and flicked her tongue against the two orbs.  
Naruko's mouth hung open as she quickly threw her pants off. Naruto transformed back, as his hand began to stroke the length of his cock.

"Come on, transform back." The perverted Sannin said with disappointment.

"Naruko... Suck him..." Sakura spoke with a mouth full of testis.

Hearing those words come out of the Cherry blossoms mouth was enough motivation for him to stay transformed.  
Naruko leaned over, pushing her head down onto her mentors fat cock. Jiraiya moaned, as the two worked on him.  
"Naruko, that's enough." Sakura pushed her comrade to the side.  
The girls tongue almost caressed the tip of Jiraiya's cock, slipping it down her throat.  
' _Damn she's good.._.' Jiraiya let his head fall back.  
Naruko's hand wandered to her pussy as she watched her long time crush give so much pleasure to her perverted Sensei.  
Sakura pulled her head off the large shaft, looking to her teammate. Her mouth opened wide as she fell to her knees, Naruko quickly shuffled over to Sakura. She instantly starting flicking her tongue over the bulging nerves, as her spare hand began to play with the white haired man's hard member.  
Sakura almost gasped as a pair of fingers began to swipe over her holes, Jiraiya penetrated one into her pussy, the other in her ass. Jiraiya snickered as he grabbed Sakura's hips, directing her to the bed with him. Pulling the kunoichi away from Naruko's now pulsating pussy.  
Jiraiya laid onto the bed, his cock stood tall for Sakura, she quickly hopped onto the bed to straddle Jiraiya's waist.  
"Sakura, are you ready?" The white haired man lifted his head to gently bite one of the girl's nipples.  
"Yes, Master Jiraiya." Sakura almost moaned.  
"Naruko," The elder man called. "Why don't you finger the lady?" He finished his sentence. The blonde beauty smiled, walking to the bed, her middle and ring finger pushed into the girl's mouth. Sakura's tongue smeared spit over the fingers, making sure they were nice and wet.  
"Mm..." Jiraiya's cock twitched for Sakura's pussy now. His cock ran over her wet pussy. The sannins member felt the heat coming from inside the teens tight hole as he pushed himself into her.  
Naruko began to roughly push her two finger into Sakura's ass. The kunoichis moans filled the once silent home.  
Jiraiya bounced the girl up and down on his lap using her hips as a controller.  
"You're dick is so big!" Sakura gasped out as she rode the man. Her small breasts bouncing up and down.  
"Watch out." Jiraiya almost growled to the jinchuriki. The man's hard cock quickly slipped out of Sakura's tight pussy, and reentered into her ass, causing Sakura to throw her head back in shock. "Damn, have you ever been ass fucked?" Jiraiya spoke in an aggressive tone as he pushed himself deeper into her ass.  
"No!" Sakura moaned as the foreign object plunged into her ass.  
Jiraiya switched back to Sakura's pink pussy. Naruko took a step towards Sakura's ass, placing her pointer fingers on either sides of her asshole, spreading her hole open. The yellow haired teen examined his masters cock that was making Sakura's pussy grip tightly around the girth of the member. Naruko moved closer to the opened hole, running her tongue over Sakura's ass.

"Transform back." Jiraiya met eyes with the busty blonde.

"About time." Naruto stroked his hard cock, pushing himself into the pink haired girls ass.

"I feel so full.." Sakura moaned. Jiraiya could feel Naruto's cock rubbing against his through the thin layer of membrane separating the two organs.  
"Ahh... Pervy Sage, your dick is making her ass so tight. I might bust." Naruto tried to edge himself from climaxing. Jiraiya ignored his student, thrusting his hips harder and faster into the wet hole. Sakura's pussy began to leave a trail of white goo along the bass of the sannins cock.  
Jiraiya thrusted his hips forward as naruto began to shoot his load into the girls ass.  
Sakura didn't know who to address, her world had turned into a blissful waterfall of pleasure.  
Naruto pulled his drained, and now unhard member out of Sakura. "Master Jiraiya, I can't take any more." The pink haired chunin spoke lightly as drool ran past her bottom lip.  
"Sakura, were not done yet. Just me and you now." The older man grinned, pulling his hands away from the The medical ninja's hips to create the 'clone sign', two clones of Jiraiya appeared before the ninjas.  
Naruto gasped as he witnessed a pro at work.  
"Why doesn't he have a job?" The kunoichi pointed to the spiky haired Naruto.  
Jiraiya's clone quickly approached her behind. His cock pushed into her ass.  
"Ohh..." the girl's head rested on Jiraiya's chest as the two began to take alternating thrusts. The perverted hermits thumb wiped away the drool that escaped the young girl's mouth.  
"Don't just stand there, Naruko." Jiraiya winked to Naruto.  
Naruto reverted back to his female counterpart. Jiraiya's second clone cupped Naruko's large breast. ' _Damn… I guess I did rub off on the brat._ ' The Sannin smiled while laying the beautiful blonde next to Sakura. Naruko's big, blue eyes looked innocently up at Jiraiya as he head of his cock slowly pushed into her. Naruko let out a little moan, blushing.

Meanwhile the emerald eyed girl didn't know what to do, all the pleasure she was receiving was driving her mad.  
"Listen to how wet you are Sakura." Jiraiya moaned as he watched his partners eyes roll back. The pink haired shinobi's filled pussy began to pulse slowly, the women gasped for air as her body began to shake uncontrollably.

"Sakura, Naruko. I want you to try something for me." Jiraiya's nose began to drip blood at the idea. The Sannin's clones all withdrew themselves from the two girls.

"Naruko, you're going to be on top," The blonde girl stood in front of Sakura now. "All you have to do is rub your clits against one anothers." Jiraiya could barely contain himself at the thought.

"M-master Jiraiya, I just want you." Naruko spoke for Sakura, as she could feel the awkwardness building. Jiraiya grunted with disappointment. "Fine, fine. Naruto you can release." The man sighed. The toad Sage only had one clone left standing, but that's all the man would need. Jiraiya reenered the kuniochi's pussy, and ass simultaneously. Sakura barley had a chance to speak out as the two began pumping back and forth inside her.

"Naruto, let's see if we can get you inside Sakura's ass." The man grinned, flashing his white teeth at the two.  
Jiraiya pushes his lips to the chunins so she couldn't contest the idea.  
Naruto stood nervously next to the clone, as he shoved himself into the tight ass. Sakura screamed out, as the two dicks in her ass began to move at different speeds.  
"Just when I think your pussy can't get any tighter..." Jiraiya bit his lip as he thought about coming. Sakura's body was now all but a weak structure of muscles as she couldn't hold herself up anymore.  
"I'm coming, Naruto!" Sakura yelled the first name to mind. The Jinchurikis eyes slammed shut as he thrusted harder, Sakura's shaky voice rang through his head as he quickly pulled himself out of his comrade, grabbing the head of his cock as cum shot out.  
Naruto fell to the wooden floors gasping for air. That had been the most intense orgasim the teen had ever experienced.  
Jiraiya recalled his clone, rolling Sakura onto her back, the head of his cock resting in her slit now as the pleasure fled over him from his clone. "Master Jiraiya, please, fill me with your cum..." Sakura slurred almost, as a stream of tears ran down her cheeks.  
"As you wish." Jiraiya smiled at the thought of him breaking the strong willed women down.  
His cock thrusted into the girl. Her pussy looked almost swollen from the beating it had taken. Jiraiya put his hand on his hip as his seed shot into the girl.  
"It's so hot inside me." Sakura moaned out one last time.  
The sannin looked back at his student that was now lying on the floor with cum on himself.  
"Sakura, you're so much naughtier than I thought." The man slowly pulled himself out Sakura's now pulsating pussy.  
His pointer finger barley made contact with her clit as she was thrown into another orgasim. A light chuckle escaped his mouth at the sight of Sakura squirming in pleasure again.  
"Alright," the man stood. "Naruto. Get yourself cleaned up and get out of here." Jiraiya spoke as his gaze was locked onto the kunoichi.  
"What about Sakura?" Naruto pulled himself to his feet, leaving the bedroom.  
"I'll see it that she gets home." The man rubbed the back of his head.  
' _If Tsunade finds out about the way I treated her, I'll surely be in deep shit...'_  
"Sakura, let's get you cleaned up." Jiraiya extended his hand for the women to take. Her hand weakly grasped the man's as she pulled herself up.  
"Sakura I'll see you tomorrow, bye Pervy Sage." Naruto spoke as he zipped his jacket. The Sage glared back at the young blonde haired teen as he left the home.  
"My legs are so weak." The pinkette almost quivered at the reason why.  
"I probably should have taken it easy on you." He admitted, scooping her off the bed, and into his arms. Sakura's hand lightly pushed the Sannins jaw to hers, causing them to share a kiss. Jiraiya kissed her back (even though he didn't care for it.)  
"If you don't want Tsunade to find out, I have a few things I want from you." She whispered as the twos lips parted.  
"You cheeky bastard," He laughed aloud.  
"You have a deal." Jiraiya smirked.


End file.
